Une rencontre insolite
by zoe1558
Summary: La rencontre de deux univers semblables peut parfois entrainer bien des choses...


Chapitre 1

Harry et Hermione se disputait une partie d'échec très serrée. Ron et Ginny se passait le souafle sur leur balai à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Madame Weasley faisait cuire des tartes à la citrouille. Tout annonçait une journée d'été ordinaire et agréable au Terrier. Pourtant, en ce beau jour de juillet, la vie des quatre adolescents allait être changée à jamais.

Ginny, devenue moins attentive aux lancers monotones de son frère, ne réussit pas à attraper le souafle que lui lança Ron, qui lui passa à deux centimètres de la tête.

- Hey fais attention! S'écria Ginny.

- Si tu concentrais ça n'arriverait pas, répliqua Ron. C'est ton tour d'aller le chercher.

Ginny, tout en grommelant, fit un demi-tour rapide avec son balai pour partir à la recherche du ballon. Balayant distraitement le terrain du Terrier des yeux, quelque chose d'inhabituel attira soudainement son attention. C'était une sorte de distorsion dans le paysage, comme un flou qui déformait subtilement la ligne d'horizon entre le gazon et le ciel. Elle prononça une formule destinée à révéler une présence humaine.

_- Hominum revelio!_

- AHHH!

- QUI ES-TU? Cria Ginny au jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître devant elle en tendant fermement sa baguette.

- Je m'appelle Simon Snow et je ne vous veux aucun mal!

Ginny le détailla de haut en bas. C'était un jeune homme d'environ son âge avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus curieux et une carrure de sportif. «Il est plutôt mignon», se surprit à penser la jeune fille. Il avait l'air terrifié.

- D'où viens-tu et que fais-tu dans ma cour?

- Je ne comprends pas comment je suis arrivé ici je…, commença Simon quand il fût interrompu.

- GINNY! GINNY! Criait Ron qui, s'inquiétant que sa sœur prenne autant de temps à trouver le ballon, avait décidé d'aller voir où en était les recherches.

- Ici Ron! Répliqua l'interpellée.

Quand le jeune rouquin se posta près d'elle et dévisagea l'inconnu, Ginny devança ses interrogations.

- Ron, je te présente Simon Snow, un jeune homme perdu qui ne se rappelle plus de rien.

- En fait, répliqua Simon, je me rappelle de tout, seulement mon arrivée ici reste un mystère. Je…

Ron l'interrompit un fois de plus.

- Non, ne raconte pas tout de suite! Sinon tu devras répéter deux fois la même histoire pour ma copine Hermione et mon meilleur ami. Viens avec nous, un peu d'eau et du repos ne pourront pas te nuire.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les trois vers la maison des Weasley. En arrivant près d'Hermione et d'Harry, les deux joueurs d'échecs se levèrent en même temps. De la même façon que Ginny, Ron arrêta leurs questions d'un geste de la main. Simon s'expliquerait devant un verre d'eau et reposé sur une chaise, parce que ses jambes avaient l'air prêtes à lâcher à tout moment. Une fois Simon installé et hydraté, il y eu comme un silence gêné. Personne ne savait par où commencer.

- Alors… Comment t'appelles-tu et d'où viens-tu? Demanda Harry.

- Je m'appelle Simon Snow et je viens de l'école Watford.

- L'école Watford?

- Mais oui, l'école de magie Watford! S'impatienta Simon qui espérait terminer une phrase un jour.

- DE MAGIE? S'exclamèrent les quatre adolescents.

Simon avait sursauté tellement leur exclamation avait été puissante. Ils le regardaient comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

- Oui, je suis un mage, j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, je peux influencer les choses, avec des mots je peux changer un rat en verre, je peux… Énuméra Simon

- Ok, ok, on a comprit, dit Hermione, seulement nous nous disons sorciers. Nous sommes des sorciers.

Simon s'esclaffa.

- Vous êtes des sorciers, comme dans chapeau pointus et bâtons magiques?

- Et bien… Oui, nous avons des baguettes magiques, mais les chapeaux c'est passé mode, il n'y a que quelques professeurs qui les portent encore.

Ils parlèrent de leur vie respective pendant des heures jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Les élèves de Poudlard apprirent alors comment Simon, en tentant de franchir un passage secret, s'était en fait retrouvé dans la cour des Weasley par une sorte de porte qui reliait différent univers et que la porte s'était refermée derrière lui.

- Je vais essayer de me transporter. _« There's no place like home! » _prononça-t'il très fort.

Rien de se produisit, à part un léger crépitement dans l'air. Après plusieurs tentatives, il se rendit à l'évidence que sa formule ne fonctionnait pas. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il décida de penser à tout cela demain.

En rentrant dans la maison des Weasley, il fit connaissance avec les parents de la famille et leur hospitalité. Ils lui offrirent la chambre libre des jumeaux qui étaient partis dormir chez des amis et de la nourriture plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais en manger. Pendant qu'il mangeait son morceau de tarte à la citrouille, il observa Hermione. Elle lui faisait penser à Penelope Bunce, sa meilleure amie. Elle était douce, brillante, jolie, amicale, mais elle avait ce petit quelque chose de plus, ce petit côté rusé qui lui plaisait tant chez une femme. S'étant sentie observée, Hermione tourna la tête en direction de Simon. Quand elle comprit qu'il l'observait attentivement elle rougit. Les deux adolescents partirent d'un rire franc. Une complicité était née entre eux deux.


End file.
